


Too High, Can't Come Down

by angelicafi



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicafi/pseuds/angelicafi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil never expected to be sticking his dick through a hole in the wall for some stranger to suck, and yet, here he is.</p><p>He isn't even that down for this. Personally, he's not really a glory hole person. Well, he's a glory hole porn person, but that's completely different.</p><p>Title from Toxic by Britney Spears</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too High, Can't Come Down

**Author's Note:**

> hey so if you don't know i'm 14 so i don't really have any idea how glory holes work ok take it easy on me

Phil never expected to be sticking his dick through a hole in the wall for some stranger to suck, and yet, here he is.

He isn't even that down for this. Personally, he's not really a glory hole person. Well, he's a glory hole  _porn_ person, but that's completely different. The real thing makes him feel kind of dirty in a way he really likes. But that doesn't mean he likes this or is looking forward to it.

Reluctantly (okay, not reluctantly, he just doesn't really know what to do), he pushes his dick into the hole and waits, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. 'You're not enjoying this. You lost a bet.' But honestly, what kind of a bet is it where if you lose, you get your dick sucked?

It has to be only, like, 5 minutes when Phil hears breathing on the other side of the wall. He hears the person breathe for about 30 seconds, then the tight stretch of kneeling in skinny jeans, and then there's a mouth around his dick.

A surprised little, "Oh!" escapes his lips and he hears a chuckle from the other side of the wall. A hand is still around his dick, and then the mouth is back.

His initial shock inhabited his response to the pleasure coursing through his veins, but now that the surprise of it is over, he can really  _feel_ everything, hear everything, but it's freaky to him not to be able to see anything but a plywood wall in front of him.

"Jesus Christ," Phil mumbles, moaning softly.

The man on the other side, Dan, is enjoying himself too; he's always loved a cock in his mouth; particularly bigger ones, which this one is.

Dan loves the idea of having no idea who's on the other side of that wall, loves feeling like a slut who would suck  _anyone's_ dick. That's why he comes here almost every day, and today he just got lucky. He tries to imagine the man on the other side of the wall, just like he always does; he would hope for someone in their mid-to-late 20's, blue eyes, dark hair, which is a rare type to come across. But that's what he always hopes for.

The man on the other side's voice sounded young; smooth and deep, obviously someone who would have his hands in Dan's hair if it weren't for this fucking  _wall._ For once, he hates this dumb fucking piece of plywood in the way.

Dan puts his mouth to work again and begins taking as much of the man on the other side of the door's cock as he can take. He gags once, then twice, but that doesn't stop him.

Phil can't help but think this is the best blowjob he's ever received. The man blowing him seems to be an expert, bobbing his head up and down, taking as much as he possibly can, leaving next to nothing out of his mouth. What he can't fit, he's jerking in rhythm with the bobbing of his head.

Yeah, Phil is enjoying this a lot.

Dan continues to push himself, breathing heavily through his nose and gagging occasionally but never slowing down. His eyes are watering and tears are spilling down his cheeks, but that just makes him want to push himself harder. He moans around the dick in his mouth, causing Phil to moan in return on the other side of the plywood.

Phil's getting really close.

Dan continues to moan, the vibrations causing Phil an intense amount of pleasure that he doesn't think he can handle much longer.

Dan gags one more time, and Phil gets sent over the edge.

He comes for what seems like hours, forgetting how to breathe. He sees stars beneath his eyelids and gasps for breath.

He feels the mouth being removed from his dick as he comes down from his high.

"Well, that was..." Dan chuckles, his voice wrecked.

"Thanks," Phil answers.

"Anytime."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: soft-spice


End file.
